dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Beginners: Getting your Dragons
Great Dragon As you've no doubt noticed, there is a rather prominent building in the middle of your city! This is your Dragon's Keep, where your Great Dragon will be born and raised. To "raise" your dragon, you must upgrade your Dragon's Keep. Your Great Dragon is the focus of the first week or two of your stay in Atlantis, mainly, getting your Great Dragon Armor, and teaching her Aerial Combat. Getting there isn't hard, but it does take some patience! In order to get your Great Dragon armored up and ready for combat, you'll need to accomplish a few things... *'Research Dragonry and Aerial Combat ' *'Obtain Great Dragon Armor from level 5 Camps' *'Upgrade Dragon Keep to Level 8' Starting Your Water OutpostEdit So, you've attacked dozens of Anthropus Camps, researched for days, and, your Great Dragon is ready for battle! In order to start your first Outpost, you need a Water Dragon Egg, which is easy enough to find. But, before you start your search, there are some things you need to know. Dragon Healing Your Great Dragon is tough, but not invulnerable. Every time you send your Great Dragon (or any guardian dragon) on an attack, she will take damage. Even if there are no Anthropus in the wilderness to hurt her, it will still have a small amount of healing time afterwards. In order to minimize healing time, you should send two waves of troops before your dragon, in order to catch any stragglers. The number of attacks your dragon can make depends on how much damage she takes each time and your level of Aerial Combat. Starting Your Outpost Now that you have your egg, visit this link to start your Outpost '''and find advice about how it should be built. I advise not building fields in any of your OPs, because this lowers your idle population and doesn't provide much of a benefit because fields in your Outposts do not benefit from wilderness production bonuses. '''NOTE: Do not place your OPs right next to your city! Space them out, so they are more difficult to find! If an enemy wants to make you mad, an easy way to do this is by burning your OP and causing your Dragon to heal for a few hours. 'Outposts' After you get your GD armor, you should immediately begin looking for your WD egg. Once you get it, search for the next one...and the next one...and so on, until you have all four inital OPs built. If you are having problems getting eggs due to your GD's long healing times, research higher levels of Aerial Combat. However, do NOT bother with getting armor for your Elemental Dragons until you have all your eggs; the armor takes much longer to retrieve than the eggs do. By the time you start looking for the armor, you will have plenty of troops, so you'll be able to send several waves. It is not only possible but also relatively easy to get your Water, Stone, Fire, and Wind OPs in less than a week as long as you focus on the eggs and not the armor. For more information on OPs and how to build them, visit Outpost Builds. Category:Guides Category:Beginner Information